


Worst Day Ever

by MrsKokitzTelford (idorkish)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idorkish/pseuds/MrsKokitzTelford





	

It had just been one of those days. No matter what happened, no matter how well planned out things were, something just HAD to go wrong. And not just a little wrong, but everything went horribly wrong. Bad days had nothing on today. You were sure that this was the most horrible day ever. All you wanted to do was grab the carton of ice cream out the freezer and binge watch sappy movies. What you were not hoping for was the bikes currently parked in the driveway. “Great,” you mumbled, turning off the car and slamming the door shut. Why couldn’t things just go your way for once today? Why couldn’t today be the day that the guys didn’t infiltrate your house and eat all your food and make a mess? As you made your way up the stairs, the door flung open and there stood one of your best friends with a rare smile on his face. “What are you doing here y/n?”

“Well, Happy. Seeing as I live here and I got off work early, I’m going inside to drown my sorrows in ice cream and wine. Now move out my way before I jam my heel in your eye and shove it up your -”

“Whoa, whoa! Calm down girl! I’m just on my way out.” Happy laughed and mumbled something under his breath. If you had any energy, you would have turned and thrown something at him but all you wanted to do was sit. Kicking your heels off at the door and tossing down your purse and bag, you shuffled your way to the kitchen. The sound of the TV could be heard in the background but you just couldn’t find the energy to care what was playing. You grabbed your carton of ice cream and happily dug into it, not caring to find a seat “Hey babe, rough day?” You turned and gulped down the cold dessert. There he stood, shirtless; his muscles glistening and his hair wet, and that damn smile. All you could do was nod. He reached you in a couple steps and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to his body. “Let me make it better ok. Laura already called and told me what happened so I have some surprises for you.” All you could do was nod and let him lead you to the living room. You stopped at stared at the scene before you. The couch and chairs had been moved closer to surround a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, creating a little nest. There was a bucket filled with ice and drinks packed in it, snacks were piled high in a box sitting on one of the chairs, and a pile of Disney movies were waiting to be picked from. Kozik smiled and placed a chaste kiss on your cheek, “Cmon doll. Let me make your day end on a good note. Go get changed into the comfiest clothes you can, I’m gonna order some extra cheesy pizza, and then we are going to watch as many Disney movies as you want. And I already called your boss, you have tomorrow off, so no more worries.”

You turned and stared at him. “I-is that why Happy was here?” He looked down and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and nodding. “Yea, I called him in so he could help me set all this up before you got home.” You bite your lip, trying not to cry at what he had done for you. “I love you Herman!” He wrapped his arms around you once more and squeezed you tight before placing a kiss on the top of your head. “I love you too, now go get changed so we can get this party started!”

No matter what people thought about the men in the club, it was nights like this that reminded you why you feel in love with a Son. The never ending loyalty and willingness to help out. As you pulled on your comfiest shorts and one of Kozik’s shirt, you stared down at the ring on your hand. Yea, not everybody liked SAMCRO, but they were your family and willing to make your worst day turn to the best. You ran out the room and jumped onto the pile of blankets, patting the side next to you. Kozik shuffled over quickly and sat next to you, pulling you close to his side and feeding you a spoonful of ice cream. Yea, worst day ever? Not so much anymore.


End file.
